


Twister

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [16]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Human AU, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Twister

Bog gave Marianne a narrowed eye look. 

She just gave him a very wide, toothy grin in return. 

He wasn't sure how she was doing it, but he knew, just knew, she had found a way of cheating at Twister. 

She was the one that had insisted they play. 

He hadn't caught her cheating, but the weird positions he kept consistently finding himself in...yeah, she was cheating somehow. 

Marianne smirked as Bog leaned over, his rear in the air, one leg stretched out as far as it would go to the right. He balanced on his hands, crouched on his left leg. She pressed her lips together grinning, her eyes glued to his backside. 

Yep, Twister, best idea ever.


End file.
